Jamás estarás sola
by Srta. Ackerman
Summary: [Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] A pesar de todo lo sucedido tenía suerte, no estaba sola.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Febrero-2017: Senritsu del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen, ocupo a los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 **Palabra:Familia**

* * *

Grupo de personas unidas por el parentesco, es la organización más importante de las que puede pertenecer el hombre.

Una palabra, sólo necesitaba una para cuestionarse completamente.

Recordaba una ocasión en la que fue mencionada dicha vocablo de los labios de su amigo rubio.

"¿Qué hay de tus familiares, Senritsu?"

Ni ella sabia como responder correctamente a aquella pregunta, por lo que tuvo que quedar en el aire para luego cambiar de tema.

 _Su familia._

Hacia ya bastante tiempo que no los veía, a veces se preguntaba si su hermana ya se habría casado y formado un propia, tal vez ya tenía hijos, aunque poco creía en ello, pues era alguien muy extrovertida, a lo contrario de ella que era más calmada.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien; algún día, después de haber cumplido su principal meta, iría a ver a sus parientes, pero su objetivo todavía no se había realizado por lo que guardaría eso para otra vez en la que estuviera libre y de momento dejaría de soñar y volvería a la realidad.

* * *

 **En realidad no tengo mucho que decir respecto a este drabble, solo espero que te haya gustado y sigas con el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: K +**

* * *

Hacía frío _,_ el clima estaba demasiado helado para ser otoño, parecía invierno aunque no lo fuere. Miraba el precioso cielo lleno de luces que titilaban, algunas más grandes que otras, se veían preciosas acompañadas de la brillante luna llena a su lado. Bonito paisaje sin duda.

Un recuerdo invadió su pasiva mente; una noche como esta sucedió la _tragedia_ protagonista de sus mayores temores y pesadillas, cómo odiaba recordar eso. Soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez y algo de melancolía; si nunca hubiera aceptado escuchar esa maldita melodía no estaría metida en esta situación, no tenía porque echar culpa a su finado amigo, después de todo, ella era la culpable por no haberlo detenido cuando todavía había tiempo.

Entró de nuevo al grande hogar, lamentándose una vez más por sus malas decisiones en el pasado.

* * *

 **Pobre Senritsu :( me da cierta pena por todo lo que ha pasado, espero en algun futuro Togashi haga un spin-off y nos muestre más detalladamente el pasado de este gran personaje.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Género: Friendship**

* * *

Amistad.

Una palabra tan significativa para el ser humano, nadie podía vivir de manera amargada y solitaria — _o tal vez_ _sí—_ y sentirse feliz por ello.

Los amigos ejercían un rol muy importante en la vida, con ellos uno puede compartir gustos, estar en las buenas y malas juntos, eso Senritsu lo sabía muy bien; sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio con sus propios ojos lo que eran capaz de hacer un par de niños por Kurapika. Se estaban arriesgando para que los del _Genei Ryodan_ no capturaran al rubio, sin importar si sacrificaban sus propias vidas a cambio de él. De cierta manera se sentía alegre —pues la situación actual no la dejaba pensar con mucha claridad— saber que contaba con individuos tan buenos, _también eran sus amigos_.

La simpatía de ambos menores le causaba bastantes recuerdos, jamás cuando fue niña conoció gente así, le sorprendió de sobremanera su infinito interés. Se alegraba de haberlos conocido por medio del Kuruta y ahora sabría a quién acudir si sucedía algo.

* * *

C **reo que este fue el que más me complico escribir, no tenía muy claro cómo expresarlo y pues asi salio. Kurapika tiene grandes amigos, debería sentirse feliz que senritsu junto con los chicos lo apoyen en sus acciones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emoción: Envidia**

* * *

Ella jamás fue una persona envidiosa, de lo contrario, siempre admiró las diferencias de las personas, cada quien con su belleza natural, pero era inevitable no sentirse _bien_ consigo misma. Es que, ver a todas esas muchachas pasar a sus alrededores ¡le causaba unos celos tremendos! Senritsu también era bonita, a su modo; a pesar de no ocupar tanto maquillaje como para parecer payaso, se encontraba linda cada vez que se miraba en un espejo, pero ¿Y ahora? No se sentía cómoda atrapada en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. A veces se ponía a reflexionar sobre aquello que tanto le atormentaba: El no ser hermosa. La señorita Nostrade era bella, al igual que Eliza y compañía, y eso le hacía sentir de cierta manera menospreciada por el mundo.

Deseaba volver a ocupar esos bonitos vestidos de encaje junto a sus tacones o botas preferidas, sin embargo no podía. Veía en silencio como se probaba ropa Neon para luego despreciarla y coger una nueva, esos trajes que a ella le gustaría tanto usar, la jovencita despreciaba y reemplazaba, después de todo, tenía dinero para poder regodearse.

Añoraba el día en el que fuera normal para volver sentirse feliz por ser ella misma, esperaría ese día con ansias.

* * *

 **La pena volvió :c , espero haber interpretado bien el caso en el que tuviera celos de las demás por su aspecto, cuando leí envidia esto vino automáticamente a mi mente, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
